Love the Way You Lie
by fredesrojo
Summary: Pre-series JIBBS. Angsty songfic based off of Eminem's new song Love the Way You Lie  feat. Rihanna  Oneshot.


**_Yeah, I know, this makes like, what...three pieces in two days? I'm trying to get some stuff done before Labor Day break, when I probably won't have my laptop. _**

**_Aaanyways...this is another songfic that's been bouncing around in my head. _**

**_Set pre-series, during all their time 'undercovers' in Europe. JIBBS, most definitely.

* * *

_**

**"Love The Way You Lie"**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn?__  
__But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

Jenny swiped at the tears in her eyes furiously, ignoring the angry pounding at her door. If he wanted to be a stupid chauvinistic bastard, then that was perfectly damn fine with her.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry?__  
__But that's alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie…_

Jethro Gibbs swore angrily, slamming his fist into the wall outside the Paris apartment, hearing the muffled sobs of his probationary agent, partner, and lover inside. "Dammit, Jen, let me in!" He continued knocking for a while, his voice growing hoarse.

"Jenny…" He sighed, leaning his forehead against the cool surface of the door. "I'm so-." He stopped, muffling another curse. Had he really just been about to _apologize_ to her? "Jen, please…can't we talk?"

_I can't tell you what it really is__  
__I can only tell you what it feels like__  
__And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe__  
__I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

God, she made him feel like someone had just gone in and ripped out his windpipe sometimes. The endless flirting, sultry glances, smirks and innuendo both defined and tore apart their relationship.

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight__  
__High off of love, drunk from my hate,__  
__It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate__  
__And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me__  
__She fucking hates me and I love it!_

She made him feel like a teenager in love again, high off of her kisses and touches. She rescued him whenever he felt like he was about to drown in the memories of his past, breathing new life into the battered shell that was Leroy Jethro Gibbs. There were times when it was quite obvious that she hated his instinctive over protectiveness, screaming at him for being a chauvinistic pig. It was odd, but her anger, the hatred shining through, sometimes turned him on even more than her slow, careful seductions.

_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great__  
__I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_

She made him feel like Superman, invincible, like nothing could touch him some days, her seemingly unwavering belief in him giving him strength. She was the Lois Lane to his Clark Kent, keeping him grounded in the real world.

_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped__  
__Who's that dude? I don't even know his name__  
__I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again__  
__I guess I don't know my own strength…_

He could still remember the argument he had spawned, seeing the way that man had touched her, jealousy pulsing through his veins like fire. He had screamed at her, called her a whore, his fist punching through the wall near her head in the bar. "Jenny…Jen, I'm sorry, babe. C'mon, can't we talk?"

He looked up, his blue eyes cautiously hopeful as the door swung open.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

Jenny stared at him, her eyes red, the slightest hint of a bruise near her temple. He took a step forward, raising a shaking hand. "God, Jenny, I'm so sorry…I got…"

"You got jealous, I know." Her voice was quietly disapproving. She watched him, watched the guilt flicker across his face. She couldn't fathom why she had opened the door, other than the necessity to see him again, convince him she wasn't lying, she wasn't cheating, it was a simple mistake.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe__  
__When you're with 'em__  
__You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em__  
__Got that warm fuzzy feeling__  
__Yeah, them those chills you used to get 'em_

Her love for Jethro left her gasping for air sometimes, struggling to breathe. She remembers clearly the first day they met in Morrow's office, the appropriately suckerpunched look that flickered across his face as he took in her appearance. His strong arms winding around her waist give her a warm feeling, content and happy to relax in his embrace each and every time. His touch sent chills down her body, his piercing blue eyes watching her reactions solicitously.

_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em__  
__You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em__  
__Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them__  
__You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw hit 'em__  
__Throw 'em down pin 'em_

She remembers their first fight, the aftermath of their steamy union in that attic in Marseilles. Remembers screaming at him, punching, kicking, scratching her sharp nails down his arms, her rage at his continuing chauvinism coming to a head. His snarled retorts back, the venomous insults she hurled in his face. The passion of their final make-up, tumbling together in a tangle of sweaty limbs on that creaky old bed again, all insults and injuries forgotten as they lost themselves in each other.  
_So lost in the moments when you're in them__  
__It's the rage that took over it controls you both__  
__So they say you're best to go your separate ways__  
__Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday__  
__Yesterday is over, it's a different day_

They were both fueled by rage, she knew, both hot-blooded humans who viewed arguments and fights as foreplay. This was their third argument since that day in Marseille, the second time they argued, they had both almost agreed to go their separate ways, the fighting nearly spilling over into their undercover work.

_Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her__  
__Next time you show restraint__  
__You don't get another chance__  
__Life is no Nintendo game__  
__But you lied again_

"Jenny, please, I'm so sorry. I promise…it'll never happen again." His murmured words bring her out of her musing, his blue eyes heartbreakingly sorrowful as he gazes at her.

"I'll stop myself next time, I won't get so jealous, Jenny." He placed gentle hands on her shoulders, knowing deep down inside that he was lying, he knew he'd get jealous.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__But that's alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie_

"Jethro…we both know that isn't true." But she still wanted to believe him, wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean__  
__And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine__  
__But your temper's just as bad as mine is__  
__You're the same as me_

_But when it comes to love you're just as blinded__  
__Baby, please come back__  
__It wasn't you, baby it was me__  
__Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems__  
__Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

He sighed. They both knew that the blame couldn't be exclusively placed over either of them solely. They both had tempers, they both stuck to their guns as stubbornly as possible. They were mirror images in that way, like the spawn of a tornado slamming into an erupting volcano of anger.

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though__  
__Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk__  
__Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk__  
__I told you this is my fault__  
__Look me in the eyeball_

He knew all that but the foremost thought in his mind was that he didn't _want_ to walk away. He loved her too much. He was so tired of the games between them, the fights, innuendo, make-up sex. He just wanted Jenny. Just Jenny, his lover, the woman who was terrified of thunderstorms, the woman who cried when she saw a stray puppy on the street.

_Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall__  
__Next time. There won't be no next time__  
__I apologize even though I know its lies__  
__I'm tired of the games I just want her back__  
__I know I'm a liar_

"Jen…I'm serious this time. I promise, Jenny, that I will never, ever raise a hand to you again. Next time I'm pissed, I'll go to the gym." He knew, he was merely following Rule 7 here, giving her a specific lie to fix things. He knew he'd get angry again. Hell, they both would. It was in the nature of their relationship.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
__But that's alright because I like the way it hurts__  
__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
__But that's alright because I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie__  
__I love the way you lie_

Jenny sighed, stepping forward to wrap her arms around his waist, pillowing her head in his chest. He relaxed, his strong arms coming to wrap around her securely. She knew they were both lying to each other and to themselves, expecting this relationship of theirs to work long term, but she figured, sometimes, lies were better than the truth. She loved him, and she loved the way he lied to her, just to keep them happy.

Though it would eventually doom their relationship, rampage through their tiny little world, it would always be easier to lie. That was the simple truth behind their relationship. It was simple, maybe, but it definitely wasn't easy.

They would always have their love, and that would have to be enough for now.

* * *

"_**I guess that's what happens in the end…you start thinking about the beginning."**_

_**A/n: Well, anyways, there you go. Based off of Eminem's "Love the Way You Lie" with Rihanna.**_

_**Hope you liked it! Review, please!**_

_**-meg**_


End file.
